


Angels of Chaos

by Crbrgmi



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Adult Content, Depictions of religion, F/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-08-06 18:48:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16393163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crbrgmi/pseuds/Crbrgmi
Summary: AU: Twenty years ago, Makarov and Laxus committed treason. Never did they realize just how dangerous letting a single girl live, especially when they raised her to be one of the most deadliest vampire hunters of their time. Now they face the consequences of their action when the Vampire King rises, and he hungers for Lucy's life-force.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All notable Fairy Tail characters belong to Hiro Mashima, but all Oc’s are of my creation, taken from a story that I've written that's currently posted on fiction press. 
> 
> Without further ado, enjoy!

The girl ran, faster than the average human of the age her body appeared, though her nightgown hindered her movement some. She ran as if there was physical form to the angry mob that chased her inside her mind. Well, for all she knew, there probably was, but her eyes were so blurred by the tears she could barely see what was in front of her, let alone behind her. Why shouldn’t they be chasing her, though? It was obvious she had killed that woman. Maybe they hadn’t noticed at the time, but they’d find out eventually. 

 

She had never been the cause of anyone’s death before - it had always been  _ him  _ who had done the deed, saying she was too heavenly to take a mortal’s life. He felt little to no remorse for doing what needed to be done...then again, this wasn’t supposed to have happened - this particular event was a complete accident.

 

The girl wasn’t even sure  _ how _ it happened. One moment, she was holding the woman’s newborn baby, and, when she leaned down to place a kiss on the woman’s forehead, she closed her eyes contently, looking for all the world that she was just going to sleep after the grueling task of bringing new life into the world.

 

The girl knew better, however. She gave the boy to his father, and, before anyone realized what had happened, she ran.

 

Her foot caught a root, tripping her, causing her to stumble forward. She would have fallen, but a lean arm had caught her. She didn’t have to look up to know who had her - she spent enough time with him over the years to know how his arm felt wrapped around her. She turned to his body, grabbed the front of his shirt, and let out the sobs she had been holding in. 

 

He remained quiet, for which she was thankful. She never once complained about her lifestyle, but, then again she never had to take anyone’s life before. She had willingly agreed to be his servant, since it was her birthright, and he even accepted her terms of staying almost completely out of her life, showing up only when he needed her. He kept his promise, and she kept hers, for nearly a hundred years now…

 

But then she became friends with this small group of people, and only  _ after _ did she realize their hatred for vampires. She loved them like family, so she kept her life a secret. As far as they knew she had a growth condition that kept her looking like she was still thirteen, when they really believed she was in her early twenties, like the rest of them. 

 

She held her tongue when they decided to start a vampire hunting guild. Well, what would they have done if they had found out that she was, in fact, the servant to the king of vampires? She wanted to believe that they would put their friendship first, but then she had killed her best friend’s wife right after she had given birth to a son - and then  _ ran  _ \- she had little doubt that they’d probably kill her.

 

It took a long time, but she finally calmed. They sat in silence, both looking up at the treeline, her sitting sideways in his lap with her head on his shoulder. Sure, he may have been the king of the creatures she ended up swearing to protect the human race from, but he wasn’t like the ruthless vampires who killed because they could. He only killed when he fed, which was very rarely anyway considering he prefered her blood.

 

She lost track of how long they were sitting there like that, but, eventually, she sighed and pushed herself off him.

 

“I can’t do this anymore,” she whispered, turning her back to him. He remained quiet, letting her speak her mind. “This life I have doesn’t agree with the life I want. I’ve been lying to my friends just so I could stay with them, but it still leaked through.” She clenched her fists in her lap as she felt the sadness and despair well up again. “I killed one of the people I love most. I can’t go back there, not now. But I don’t know if I can live knowing they hate me.” 

 

Finally, she brought her wide, tear stained eyes to look at him. He looked back at her, peaceful as always, his face a blank slate. She never knew what he was thinking, and she would have liked to know she meant more to him than a life source. She’s kept him alive for nearly a hundred years, surely he treasured her a little?

 

“I’d rather die than be an enemy of Fairy Tail,” she concluded.

 

The king sighed, glancing to the side. “Are you really that concerned about them taking their revenge?”

 

She smiled softly. Of course he’d think about that; she doubted he was ever concerned with anything other than life or death. Didn’t he have someone he truly cared for? He’s lived a long time, there had to be someone, at some point in his long life, that he loved so much he couldn’t stand to be away from them. 

 

“It’s not about that. They were my family, and I’d like to think that, despite what I had done, they still cared for me enough to want to end my misery quickly. I took one of their own away from them...If it had been anyone else Fairy Tail would come back and drive a stake in that heart so far deep that it's own children would feel the damage as if it were their own, and any vampire would think twice before showing their face to Fairy Tail again.”

 

She fell silent, watching his reactions. He was so good at hiding what he was thinking, but she’d spent enough time in his presence to know his little quirks. He blinked, and she knew he was thinking of ways to argue with her. He knew what she wanted from him.

 

“I had a sister,” she continued. “I’ve been watching over her family, making sure they were kept safe all these years. They’re just as qualified to keep you as I am.”

 

He looked at her. “There’s more to letting go of a servant than just killing you and taking one as I please.”

 

“I know, Zeref. I just wanted you know that I’m not your last hope at living. There’s still a long line of angel descendants to make sure you stay alive. Make sure they’re protected, so when you wake, you can continue on like you want to.” She slouched and looked away. “When you’re done with me, you’ll have enough energy to set your affairs in order.” She sniffed as a fresh wave of tears threatened to break through. “I’m tired. Maybe I’m being selfish, but if you don’t end it between us, I will. There’s only one way I can do it, and I’m pretty sure you don’t want to  _ die _ today.”

 

Zeref sighed, and made his way to her, which wasn’t very far. He did feel pity for her, but he couldn’t lie when he said he wasn’t at least a little surprised this had affected her as muchas it did. She’s lived a long time, she has loved and lost before...so what exactly was different with this group of Fairy Tail? He placed his hands on either side of her head, and brought her face close to his. 

 

He paused when she closed her eyes and sighed. With a small smile, he placed his forehead against her own. 

 

“I'll miss you,” he whispered. 

 

Her eyes snapped open and she stared at him for a beat. He had closed his eyes, but his eyebrows were furrowed in discomfort. After a moment, she gently grasped his wrists and smiled softly. 

 

“Thank you, Zeref,” she whispered in response. She understood his hesitation. After all, they spent four hundred years together, and she’d grown to realize he was more gentle than the world believed him to be. 

 

The vampire nodded and without any more hesitation he placed his lips against hers, allowing her one last heartfelt kiss before abruptly cutting off his magic. He took in a shaky breath as her now lifeless body fell limp in his arms. 


	2. Chapter 2

~100 Hundred Years Later~

The night was cold, much colder than it has been lately. Lucy rubbed her arms as she let out a shivering sigh. Well, her clothing of choice didn’t help either, especially for the middle of September. Normally she would be clad in a skintight bodysuit, easy to move around in, but this night found her wearing a black zip-up sweater, a black turtleneck shirt, and a black mini skirt, much too thin to provide the warmth she needed against the breeze that blew through the streets. 

The fog of her breath swirled in front of her, and she quickly closed her mouth to avoid detection. The only smart choice of her outfit was that her sweater was big enough for her to hide her utility belt around her waist, complete with flasks of holy water, various holy blessed items, and a 9mm glock complete with silver bullets, also tipped in holy water - for extra protection just in case, she’d tell herself, not because it hurt more. She had her knives stashed in her boots, which ran up to her knees, so she wasn’t worried about her own safety - aside from possible hypothermia.

Maybe this wasn’t such a good night to stake out. At first, it seemed like a great idea - there was something buzzing through the vampire circles, and no one knew what it could be about. Rumor was that something big was happening tonight, and she and her partner wanted to stop whatever it was before it could become an issue. Granted, they were under law to let them practice whatever sacred ceremony they wanted, but Natsu and Lucy just wanted to make sure they weren't sacrificing any innocents. 

Sure, working tonight was her idea, but splitting up had been Natsu’s idea. At least she knew, with him, she wouldn’t be freezing her butt off in the middle of the slums of Magnolia. She briefly wondered why the vampires were attracted to the slums - why couldn’t they have their hideouts in the upper class areas? 

However, she was able to use the advantage of being a slim, blonde woman for her work. She couldn’t count how many unfortunate blood suckers she was able to lure in with her acting skills. She was little, but she wasn’t powerless. On the contrary, she was one of the most dangerous killers in their guild. She and Natsu made the ultimate team. 

A rustle at her side made her jump; not from actual fear, but from years of training, immediately falling into character whether the noise was her target or not. Luckily for her, it was a target, and a newbie from the looks of it. Only the newer ones still made noise with their cliche trench coats, the way they clunked when they walked, unaccustomed to their newfound gifts of silence and stealth.

“Excuse me, sir?” Lucy squeaked out, rubbing her arms again and glancing frantically around her. The vampire stopped and stared at her, eyes wide. He was a hungry newbie, the perfect target. This was going to be easy. “I’m terribly lost, and frightfully cold. Can you help me?”

The vampire swallowed, but he glanced around them nervously. He held up his hands, palms facing her, and backed away. Was he so new that the thought of taking her was still repulsive?

“I’m sorry, young lady,” he rasped. She stepped towards him, and he continued to step away. “If you keep following that street that way, you’ll find your way back to the river district.” He turned away from her. “You should leave this area immediately if you wish to live another day.” Without allowing her to say anything, he disappeared into the dark of the alleyway, his trench coat billowing behind him.

She huffed and put her hands on her hips. How dare he just dismiss her like that! She was a sexy young blood bag, and any vampire would count himself lucky to have her fall into their arms! Well, that is until she stabs a dagger through their heart. However, she couldn’t shake off the feeling of unease she gained from his warning. She’s heard it before, but the way he delivered it made the hair on her arms stand on end, and it had nothing to do with the cold. He was looking around, making sure they really were alone, and he still sent her away.

Now that she thought about it, she hadn’t seen a single soul for about thirty minutes, and that was when she and Natsu split. She couldn’t remember seeing anyone before then, either. The two of them walked through the streets like they owned the place, but now that she had a chance to look back, she didn’t remember seeing anyone since they left the guild. 

She pulled the hood of her black sweater over her head, and took the chance. She followed the vampire. Something had him shaken, and it wasn’t the threat of vampire hunters. She had two choices: she could kill him and not know anything about what’s been going on, or she could follow him and hopefully find out what’s been going on without dying herself. She had confidence in her skills, but even she wouldn’t be able to survive an ongoing attack of however many vampires.

She didn’t know where he was leading her, but she had a feeling it wasn’t a place any mortal would want to find themselves, Hunter or no. Years of training told her this was a very bad idea, but she couldn’t turn back. 

He led her through the dark alleyways, keeping to the shadows. She wasn’t far behind him, and yet he still seemed to be unaware of her presence. He must be brand spankin’ new, she figured the moment he jumped back against the wall of the alley before venturing into the street. 

She inched closer to the end of the alley, and peered behind the wall. Still no one was around, but the vampire she’d been following had disappeared as well. She refused to walk out into the open, in case it was a trap, and she was rewarded by a steel door opening on one of the buildings down the street from where she stood. 

She gulped and leaned her head on the wall. She found one of the hives, that had to be it. He led her to a vampire hive, where thousands of vampires were probably dwelling. Well, she found her destination, and she had more choices to make. The logical side told her to wait for Natsu, but the curious side told her to go for it...when has her logical side won over her curiosity? She was confident she wouldn’t get caught - they all seemed pretty preoccupied with something - she felt she could make it at least through the door before anyone noticed her. Not to mention she was a member of Fairy Tail, so if she was caught, she could use that as leverage to make it so she at least lived for another day or two...plenty of time to come up with an escape plan.

Okay, Lucy, on three. 

She darted around the corner, not bothering to count and second guess her decision, and quickly made her way to the door. There were no windows on the building, and the door was solid steel. It was cracked open, so she was able to sneak in without making too much noise. She hugged the door, sucking in her stomach and pressing her hand over chest - one of the few times she cursed being so blessedly endowed in the breast department - so she could squeeze through without moving the metal too much, and ducked low to the ground the moment she was inside; anyone would aim at eye or chest level the moment they sensed danger, and in the midst of vampires this would give her at least a few seconds of a head start. She pulled her turtleneck collar over her mouth, both disguising the sound of her breath, and the scent of blood and death that immediately hit her as she took a single step forward. 

It was eerily quiet. Normally there was music, laughter, cries from imprisoned mortals...there was nothing. She chanced a second crouched step, then another. Nothing sounded. She was in a short hallway that turned to the left, where she saw a faint glow emitting, so she slowly and quietly made her way towards that curve. Staying low, she hugged her back against the wall and peeked around the corner. She blinked, not sure if she believed what she saw, but unable to bring her gaze away. 

There was a large, empty room, save for a platform in the middle - it looked like a strip club on a normal night, but there were no strobe lights, and the tables and chairs were all missing. On the platform was a coffin - white with gold borders and a decorative golden rosary glinting in the light - standing up with the lid facing her. Vampires - hundreds of them - were scattered about, surrounding the platform, each one kneeling on the ground with their foreheads touching the ground in front of them. Were they praying? 

She remained still, afraid that any movement could trigger a chain reaction that ended with her torn into bits and feasted upon by the very vampires that sat a few yards away. She was just counting her lucky stars none of them noticed her yet. 

Finally, after about five minutes of stillness, a tall man, covered in black, flowing robes, walked up to the coffin. He stood in front of it, and held his arms out wide. Every inch of his body was covered, from head to toe, she didn’t see a single patch of pale skin anywhere. The vampires on the floor all raised their heads and gave the man their full attention.

“Brothers and sisters,” he called out, “the time has finally come!” Whispers spread throughout the room, but Lucy remained silent. The man turned to the coffin and placed his hands on it, stroking the wood gently. “After a hundred years, the eternal sleep is finally coming to an end. Our king is growing restless, and soon we will bask in his glory, and finally bring our kind out of the shadows.” He jumped in front of the coffin again, and held out his arms in a theatrical manner. The dramatics made Lucy roll her eyes; she never understood the need for vampires to be so dramatic all the time. She remained in her spot, hoping she wasn't wasting her time. 

“For years we’ve been reduced to hiding in the shadows, living off scraps, barely enough to keep our kind alive. Now we will have a chance rise up and live again.” He pointed at two vampires near him and they joined him on the platform, gripping each side of the coffin. “Our king will rise and grant us sanctuary. He will provide protection, food, and wealth, far beyond any of our wildest dreams. No longer shall we fear the Hunters, but the Hunters shall fear us. The war is coming, my brothers and sisters, and it is a war we shall win!”

The vampires cheered as the two ripped the lid of the coffin off, revealing a young man, sleeping. Her eyes were glued to his face. She wanted to turn and run, but something was pulling her towards him, a warm stream of invisible light that she couldn't see, but feel. 

Two more vampires appeared, pulling a man who was fighting against his captors. Lucy gulped audibly and brought out her gun, clicking the safety off as quietly as possible. The man fighting was a human, and she would her monthly pay that he didn’t want to be a part of whatever it was they had planned for him. The vampire who had been talking brought forth a step ladder and set it up next to the coffin, all the while the vampires cheered and the man cried out in terror. The two forced him up the steps, their strength as the undead aiding their control over him, making sure he didn’t fall. 

“Shit,” Lucy whispered as one of them produced a knife, big and shiny enough for her to see from her poor vantage point. What they were doing was so illegal she could casually open fire and not be the one in trouble for it. But what was she supposed to do? She couldn’t go in guns blazing and hope she and the human leave alive. She was good, but just her lonesome against hundreds of vampires spelled disaster.

The man screamed as the knife sliced along his neck, instantly spilling blood onto the sleeping vampire in the coffin. She wanted to look away as his head was pulled back, allowing more blood to fall onto the vampire. She had never read about any ritual that required the vampire to be drenched in blood. The scene was so barbaric that she had to bite her lip to keep from making any noise. She wanted to cry out in anger, and sadness, but if she did, she would surely die. She slowly stood, preparing herself to flee as the now dead man was dropped to floor, his body already forgotten.

The vampires around her cheered louder as the vampire on center stage slowly opened his eyes, the white clashing with the blood, giving them an almost glowing effect, and immediately their gazes met. A strange warmth flowed through her body, as his tongue farted out to lick the blood around his lips, and the scene created a terror like she’d never felt before. Without another thought, she turned on her heel and ran out of the building, still undetected by all but the one.

If what that vampire had said was true, then Fairy Tail had to be notified immediately. 

Fear overflowed her body, creating tremors in her joints as she struggled to run down the street. She had never expected the king to return - no one wakes from eternal sleep. Had this been a secret among the vampires for so many years that even the former slaves who joined Fairy Tail knew nothing about?

She rounded a corner, her legs giving out. She cried as she fell to her knees, the gravel scraping her skin.

“Lucy?” 

Looking up, she was able to realize she had run straight to Natsu. He quickly jogged to her, and fell at her side, placing his hands on her shoulders. His dark eyes searched her chocolate brown orbs, searching for the answer she wished she could tell him. She grasped his hand on her shoulder, and threw herself onto his body, forcing his arms to wrap around her, pulling her close to his body. He gently rubbed his hand down her hair, shushing her as she cried in fear, an emotion she was unfamiliar with. 

He held her tightly as he helped her stand. “Let’s get you back home,” he whispered as he started leading her away.

As they walked, she couldn't ignore the warmth that still remained.


End file.
